Problem: Find $k$ if
\[(\sin \alpha + \csc \alpha)^2 + (\cos \alpha + \sec \alpha)^2 = k + \tan^2 \alpha + \cot^2 \alpha.\]
Solution: We have that
\begin{align*}
k &= (\sin \alpha + \csc \alpha)^2 + (\cos \alpha + \sec \alpha)^2 - \tan^2 \alpha - \cot^2 \alpha \\
&= \left( \sin \alpha + \frac{1}{\sin \alpha} \right)^2 + \left( \cos \alpha + \frac{1}{\cos \alpha} \right)^2 - \frac{\sin^2 \alpha}{\cos^2 \alpha} - \frac{\cos^2 \alpha}{\sin^2 \alpha} \\
&= \sin^2 \alpha + 2 + \frac{1}{\sin^2 \alpha} + \cos^2 \alpha + 2 + \frac{1}{\cos^2 \alpha} - \frac{\sin^2 \alpha}{\cos^2 \alpha} - \frac{\cos^2 \alpha}{\sin^2 \alpha} \\
&= 5 + \frac{1 - \sin^2 \alpha}{\cos^2 \alpha} + \frac{1 - \cos^2 \alpha}{\sin^2 \alpha} \\
&= 5 + \frac{\cos^2 \alpha}{\cos^2 \alpha} + \frac{\sin^2 \alpha}{\sin^2 \alpha} \\
&= \boxed{7}.
\end{align*}